


Show Me The Way Home

by ad-homomen (shaunanigans)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Multi, My ideas of Season 7, Possible Character Death, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunanigans/pseuds/ad-homomen
Summary: Lance is struggling and wants to go home





	Show Me The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so stressed since the new semester started so I decided to release it through writing and to practice it so does my English. I wrote this in the middle of the night since if I cant sleep, apologies for the typos. Please leave a comment, positive and negative are welcomed!
> 
> I love Lance and Angst

They were supposed to be kids, they were never supposed to be heroes. Lance has always been missing home. There was no single day that would pass by that he won't think of his sister Veronica, his brothers Luis and Marco, his mother and importantly his grandmother.

The sea in Matanzas was as blue as a jewel, waves ripple gently as of a song at soothed young Lance, and squabbling seagulls flew above. Clumps of seaweed got washed up the shore dipped in earthshine-gold. He remembers how he and his siblings would go by the beach every day to play, he and Luis would play in the water meanwhile Veronica and Marco would pick seashells along the coastline. The horizon was cleared with tufty white clouds they drifted apart as the color slowly changed to red. This would be the time Mother would call the kids back for dinner. The young Lance loves watching at the stars reflection in the water, while he's laying down with his head resting on Mama's lap. Lance promised to his mom he will be in space, someday.

Lance had always been a dreamer! His Mama did not believe him when he said he will enter Galaxy Garrison to be the best fighter pilot of his generation! Mama knows his son was not best at everything but he is sincere and dedicated this dream to be a pilot. So, it was not a shock when he landed the position of the Cargo Pilot Cadet. Even though Lance got his heart broken, he promised himself to make the most of it and become the best Cargo Pilot and begun his small rivalry with the prodigy fighter pilot Keith Kogane a protege of Takashi Shirogane of Kerberos Mission.

Lance indeed was the second best in class. When Keith Kogane was expelled from the Garrison, he became the fighter pilot he had been dreaming.

Lance had always been a thrill seeker and a rebel. When he, Hunk and Pidge saw the meteor crashed nearby the Garrison, without hesitation they ran to the scene to rescue someone they presumed to be dead, their hero Shiro.

Finding Blue, with Keith's magnificent sleuthing and Hunk and Pidge's devices, was Lance's show time! He never thought the gigantic robot lion would respond to him with just a knock. The connection was instant. After a long time, Lance felt special. With no manual or simulation, he managed to pilot the Blue Lion and warped into a wormhole that changed his destiny forever.

Space was vast, with Altean technology though obsolete after the ten thousand years had passed was far better than earth's. In a sna of your fingers, Team Voltron is on the other side of the galaxy fighting the Galra empire on their conquest to colonize the known universe and freeing planets left and right. Lance is a hero, yet at the same time his demons never left him.

Lance was the seventh wheel, but that position might changed not that Lotor -- the son of Zarkon and the Emperor of the Galra Empire -- has won everybody's heart, specially Allura. Team Voltron changed so much when Shiro returned and Keith left for Blade of Marmora. Lance became the new Red Paladin and Allura became a better Blue Paladin. Lance misses Blue.

Lance is the new right hand of Shiro and Voltron. Lance knows he is nothing like Keith, he will never be. Though Lance got over the petty one sided 'rivalry' with Mullet, he has to admit tat Keith has a 'thing' and Shiro was right to entrust the leadership of Voltron and the Black Lion to him. Lance trained endlessly until his bayard could change into a double-edged broadsword, rifle and a sniper.

Lance only had Kaltenecker when Team Voltrom had to evacuate the Castle of Lions. The castle ship is the home of Princess Allura and Coran for ten thousand years that kept them safe from the Galra. It had been the paladins second home away from Earth. A sacrifice must be made to seal the rift of quintessence to save the universe and defeat Lotor's intention.

Lance was guilty, he failed to listen Shiro's warning about the imposter. He was so close to the truth and it was right in front of him, and yet he could not save Shiro himself. He was so close Bt so far.

Lance has grown, in Keith's absence.

Lance is quiet, on their journey back to Earth. Since the Castle of Lions was destroyed they can no longer wormhole to the other side of the universe. The Paladins now has more time to bond and catching specially with bigger, cooler, grizzled Keith and new friends the cosmic wolf, the Altean Romelle and Keith's mother KroliaEven though Lotor is no more and there is a vacuum of power, Team Voltron is still on the job fighting Galra troops and liberating planets expanding the coalition.

Lance was excited to return to Earth. Home. He could not wait to tell, Veronica, Marco and Luis about his and his friends adventure in space. The water planet he and Hunk crashed into in the aftermath of their almost deadly battle with Zarkon. Team Voltron's awesome and epic battles to defend the universe! Time is weird in space, they had been at war for months it might be Deca-Phoeb on earth since they left the Garrison. He wants to apologize to his Mama for making her worry. Nevertheless, he did what he promised, Lance is in space, not just a pilot but a hero the universe is looking up to. Voltron is a symbol of peace, and will continue the next generations to fight for freedom.

"I can see it!" Pidge's voice broke into the comms,

"It is Earth!" Hunk chimed "We are home!". Cheers and scream of joy flooded the comms.

Lance was laughing. But the celebration was cut short.

" Oh no, that can not be! It is Sendak!" Allura exclaimed. There were massive Galra ships on the earth's atmosphere, it was approximately three fleets but there was something odd. She could not put her finger on it. Earth's defenses were doing its best to resist the alien invasion.

"Are they invading Earth!?" Panic can be heard of Lance's voice. It was his family that first entered his mind

"Okay, team we need to form Voltr--" Before Keith could finish his sentence a blinding light engulfed everyone. A purple laser from Sendak's ship was fired to blue planet. In an instant, the blue planet that used to be filled with life was powdered into smithereens. The earth that's used to be their home was destroyed I'm a second, with nothing left. Sendak has a literal death star in his arsenal. It was likely one of Haggar's experiments for the glory of the Galra.

Lance's eyes widen as he just sat there and watched Earth getting destroyed by the Galra, "NO!" He screamed, and the Red Lion broke formation and lung forward to attack Sendak. He could hear the others cry for his name telling him to stop! With no other options left the team joined in the battle.

In no time he was surrounded by fighters who are shooting the red lion, restlessly. The tears won't stop.... The Red Lion was faster than ever, ruthless and cutting down the enemies around her. Red was glowing and a huge canon took form and mounted on the lion's back.

_Veronica...._

_Marco....._

_Luis......_

Lance poured all his heart and quintessence on this attack, with an intention to obliterate Sendak in the face of the universe. He could hear Red purrs at the back of his head. But he made up his mind. Meanwhile, Sendak's ship was charging another laser, similar to the one destroyed Earth. If it can destroy a planet jna snap, what more a robotic lion?

"Lance, get away from there, **now**!" Keith commanded,

"I can not shake them off!" Pidge cried,

"We need a plan!" Hunk said gritting his teeth,

"There is too many of them!" Allura groaned as Blue was hit,

"We only have one shot, Red. Let's make it count," he said and pushed his controls forward and a huge red laser was shot from the canon on Red's back. Sendak managed to fire the laser in mere seconds before the Red Lion's laser hit the fleet and annihilated them.

"LANCE!"

The Red Lion was hit with the deadly laser and a flash bright light engulfed the universe with a shockwave that sent the other Lion's few meters back. Lance had used up all his quintessence for that attack. Nothing left inside of him, he couldn't pilot Red without any. The Red Paladin lean against his seat to accept his faith, as the white light swallowed him and Red.

" _Lance_!" A familiar voice called his name, he gently opened his eyes to see who it was. Lance gasped, he was no longer red, everything was white and peaceful. Lance ran up to the figure and hugger her tight, " _Mama_!"


End file.
